Si, Rivaille sama
by Ilitia
Summary: Obedecer a tu superior debería ser tarea fácil para un soldado, pero al pobre de Eren se le volverá su peor pesadilla, un peculiar modo de ver lo que verdaderamente puede desear Rivaille en el fondo de su mente. Rivaille x Eren, yaoi, lemon y alguna cosita mas.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic de Shingeki no kyojin wwwiiii!, eerr… déjenme ponerme seria, porque esto será muy serio y con dos capítulos nada mas, un fic algo extraño, lleno de violento amor, ilógicas situaciones y un poco de humor casi casi negro, tengo tiempo sin escribir humor, así que decidí comenzar con algo ligero en este fic, después hare un Rivaille x Eren a mi verdadero y puro estilo de romance, drama, mpreg y muchos capítulos, por ahora disfruten de este engendro que nació con un rato de pervertir mentes.

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Si, Rivaille sama.**_

No quería abrir los ojos, de verdad que no lo quería hacer esa mañana, el lugar donde dormía era un poema a la tortura emocional, encerrado en ese frio y solitario sótano, sin nadie cerca, sin una ventana decente para enterarse si quiera de la hora que era. Gruño entre las sabanas, odiaba el lugar pero también sabía que era un mal necesario, como los golpes del heichou.

_- ¡no, no, no, no puedo pensar así!_ - se regaño a sí mismo por ver tranquilamente el acto barbárico que hicieron con el - _demonios..._

Dando un suspiro triste al fin se levanto de la cama, el solo imaginar a Rivaille tumbando la puerta del sótano para hacerlo levantarse le aterro. Miro mas calmadamente el sitio donde durmió, una especie de bóveda subterránea de piedra, vulgarmente llamado sótano, con una cama y una mesa, demasiado básico.

- _que..._ - sintió un dejo de curiosidad al ver que sus pies descalzos chocaron con un saco de lona ocre al borde de la cama, estaba seguro que cuando se fue a dormir eso no estaba allí -

Eren se incorporo vacilante hasta el objeto en cuestión, alzando el saco para ver su contenido pero el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta escaleras arriba lo detuvo, instintivamente se paro firme y puso su puño cerrado al frente, como se acostumbraba a saludar en la legión.

Espero paralizado, oyendo el sonido hueco y duro de unos pasos sobre la escalera de piedras, deseaba con el alma que fuera quien sea menos Rivaille, pero no tuvo nada de suerte con su deseo.

_- Eren._ - entro estoicamente al sótano, mirando con su acostumbrada frialdad -

_- ¡buenos días señor!_ - se cuadro más aun, tieso como un palo de madera clavado al suelo -

_- vístete, necesito que empieces tus labores del día._ - centro sus orbes afiladas en el saco de lona -

_- sí señor. _

_- te espero en el comedor._ - sin más palabras salió de la habitación tan solemnemente como entro -

Eren dio un profundo suspiro de alivio, ese hombre le descompensaba el cuerpo de algún modo extraño, apenas sentía su presencia se le aceleraban las pulsaciones, le dolía la cabeza y sentía como ganas de vomitar, un perfecto cuadro de stress. Olvidando lo anterior, rápidamente volvió a cumplir con la orden del heichou, se desvistió dejando sus pantalones de dormir y su camisa en una esquina de la cama bien dobladas, tomo el saco de lona y se dispuso a sacar su nuevo uniforme de la legión de exploración.

- _¿!qué diablos es esto?!_ - miro perplejo lo que contenía el saco, no era ni remotamente lo que esperaba - _tiene que ser una broma._

- _no lo es..._ - una voz emocionada resonó repentinamente en el sótano -

_- ¿mayor Hanji?_ - volteo asustado a ver a la científica que apareció como si nada en el lugar -

_- buenos días Eren._

_- me han dejado un saco con ropas que no son mías._ - señalo contrariado el objeto -

- _no es un error_ - la mujer sonrió de un modo casi lujurioso -

_- eh... tiene que ser una broma, ¡una broma muy pesada a mi parecer!_ - a pesar de que esa mujer era de rango superior al suyo, se atrevió a encararla y peor aún, llevarle la contraria -

- _el heichou tiene un modo particular de darle la bienvenida a los nuevos soldados_. - sonrió feliz, tanto que asusto a Eren -

_- no._

_- si_ - sus lentes brillaron malévolos -

_- pero es estúpido._

_- si el heichou quiere que te lo pongas, póntelo y sal al comedor._

_- no voy a ponérmelo._

_- Eren..._ - Hanji se le acerco con un aire tenebroso, su mirada parecía crispada en algún pensamiento terrorífico - _te recomiendo hacerle caso a Rivaille y no tentar tu destino, aun no conoces la verdadera fuerza bruta que puede llegar a ejercer ante la insubordinación._

- ... - se le erizo la piel en un segundo, los recuerdos del juicio volvían a estar frescos en su mente, el dolor, la tortura, el deseo animal de lastimarlo que despedía por los poros el pequeño moreno no fue una pantomima. - _está bien._

_- ¡perfecto!_ - la científica sonrió totalmente complacida - _no te preocupes tanto Eren, solo serán unas horas cuanto mucho, el heichou no es tan malo como lo pintan._

Hanji salió del sótano casi que dando saltitos, como satisfecha por convencer a Eren de cumplir las excentricidades de Rivaille.

- _demonios._ - contuvo la respiración mientras metía la mano en el saco y sacaba la vestimenta evidentemente humillante que llevaría por ese día -

La coloco sobre la cama y dio incontables vueltas por el sótano como buscando fuerzas y voluntad para ponérselas. Sudaba frio, estaba teniendo un nuevo ataque de pánico cuando escucho otra vez pasos por las escaleras empedradas. Palideció en segundos, ese tenía que ser el heichou Rivaille listo para darle la paliza de su vida por no obedecerle, en una desenfrenada carrera tomo las ropas y trato de ponérselas en una angustiosa prisa, al menos si el moreno entraba al sótano, que lo consiguiera vistiéndose y obedeciendo la orden.

_- ¿Eren?_ - una voz femenina resonó en la habitación -

_- ¿Petra?_ - se quedo a medio vestir, con la ropa atorada entre sus brazos extendidos arriba y el torso, tanto apuro causo que no desabrochara correctamente los botones de la ropa –

- _creo que necesitas ayuda_. – la rubia tapo su boca con la mano para no soltar una risita, la posición del pobre castaño era evidentemente jocosa y comprometedora –

_-¿po... podrías ayudarme? _

- _claro._ - miro un poco sonrojada el torso desnudo de Eren, por más seria que fuera, esto la sacaba de su espacio seguro - _¿y... esa ropa?_

_- el heichou me mando a usarla._

- _oh._ - con mucha delicadeza desabrocho los botones de la espalda y las cintas de raso anudadas delicadamente _- ya._

-_ gracias Petra_. - respiro aliviado al poder terminar de vestirse -

- _e..e..Eren te falto esto._ - tomo entre sus manos un delicado delantal casi trasparente y con encajes en el borde que cayó al suelo -

- _no._ - sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo el doble de intenso que el de su compañera de armas -

_- el heichou se molestara._

_- ¡que se moleste! ya estoy haciendo demasiado con ponerme un vestido. _

_- es un uniforme de sirvienta._ - acoto Petra en un susurro -

_- ¡es lo mismo! Es ropa de mujer y yo soy un hom.._

_- antes que un hombre, eres un soldado que desobedece la orden de su superior_. - una voz nueva interrumpió a Eren -

Era su muerte, si, estaba ya muerto tres metros bajo tierra, enterrado y siendo llorado por sus amigos Armin y Mikasa, ya no había salvación, esa llegada abrupta de Rivaille justo cuando se estaba quejando en grande lo mandaría como mínimo al infierno, dolorosa y sádicamente.

- _termina de ponerte la ropa._ - en dos zancadas acabo quitándole la prenda a Petra y dejándola en las manos obviamente temblorosas de Eren - _5 minutos para que estés en las caballerizas._

_- si _- se puso firme, conteniendo las ganas de soltar un grito de terror -

Otra vez Rivaille desapareció por las escaleras, aunque su esencia permaneció helándole la sangre a ambos jóvenes. Petra quedo tan muda como Eren, pero por motivos muy diferentes, no le temía al cavo, ya le conocía perfectamente y por ello su asombro estaba desencadenado gracias al comportamiento "curioso" del mismo para con Eren.

_- ¡soy hombre muerto!_ - chillo entre gemiditos al tiempo que se amarraba a la cintura la última pieza del atuendo torturador que le dio Rivaille - _y humillado._

- _suerte Eren._ - Petra le despidió tímidamente, pensando en la leve, muy leve sonrisa que tenía su superior al subir las escaleras, era raro verlo reír y mucho más sonreír, ya que ese acto tan natural del ser humano parecía imposible de ejecutar en la cara del moreno -

finalmente Eren tomo el valor o el temor de subir a la superficie, caminando incomodo por el peculiar aire fresco que le daba entre las piernas y bajo el vestido, una sensación dudosamente cómoda, tenía que lidiar además con el factor pudor y vergüenza, hasta unos segundos atrás solo necesitaba obedecer para salvaguardar su pellejo, pero ahora tenía que hacer de tripas corazón cuando dos soldados cruzaron delante de él en la ante sala del comedor, ambos le miraron con incomodidad pero ninguno se atrevió a burlarse, más bien sintió sus miradas como de condolencia, sintió como si esa bienvenida Rivaille se la daba a cada uno de los recién ingresados.

Luego de dudar se atrevió a salir fuera, tenía el tiempo contado y los 5 minutos se agotarían pronto, en una rápida carrera llego a las caballerizas, respirando agitado e incomodo por sentir como el fondo del vestido le daba comezón en la baja espalda.

_- ¿heichou Rivaille?_ - dio unos pasos dudosos dentro de las caballerizas, mirando todo el pasillo hasta que escucho como un caballo resoplaba y relinchaba en su box _- ¿señor?_

hecho un vistazo al lugar y encontró al nombrado moreno con un cepillo grueso en mano desenredando las crines de su caballo, no mencionare que Rivaille estaba montado sobre un balde de madera puesto boca abajo para poder alcanzar su cometido.

- _Heichou._ - se cuadro ante el nombrado sintiéndose ridículo en todo el sentido de la palabra -

_- esto es para que intentes ser un hombre, mocoso._ - mascullo fríamente y sin mirarle, estaba más apasionado con el acicalamiento de su caballo -

_- no... no pongo en duda sus objetivos señor, pero es humillante_ - trago saliva audiblemente ante su comentario, no sabía como Rivaille reaccionaria esta vez -

_- ya lo veras._ - sonrió sínicamente al tiempo que bajaba del cubo de madera y encaraba a Eren - _limpiaras todas las porquerías de las caballerizas._

- _¡sí, señor!_ - pensó que no era una labor horrible, solo agotadora y además el sitio estaba alejado del resto de los soldados, afortunadamente nadie le vería hacer el ridículo -

_- por hoy no me llamaras señor, quiero que respondas claramente "si, Rivaille sama"._

- _¿eh?_ - un rostro notablemente perplejo se dibujo en Eren, ¿acaso había escuchado mal al moreno? -

_- ¡quita esa cara de idiota!_

_- ¡si, señor!_ - ni pudo terminar el saludo cuando Rivaille ya le había barrido las piernas con una certera patada haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo lleno de heno y suciedad de caballo -

_- "si, Rivaille sama" no lo olvides pequeño mocoso._ - levanto ligeramente el borde del vestido de Eren con la punta de su bota, mirando seriamente las piernas del pobre chico - _cuando termines ponte tu equipo 3d y ve a mi habitación. _

_- si... Rivaille sama._ - se mordió los labios de coraje, aquel ataque no lo vio llegar y acabo con un buen golpe en la espalda -

Eren suspiro derrotado, estaba claro que su superior era primeramente un hombre frio, brusco, fuerte, violento y ahora !también fetichista!. Su vida parecía correr más peligro junto al moreno que en el campo de batalla, pero no había mas salida, debía comenzar a cumplir su labor. con mucha incomodidad se dedico a limpiar uno a uno los box de los caballos, eran alrededor de 20 y el trabajo fue duro sin duda alguna, lo peor no era cargar estiércol, lo verdaderamente malo era tratar con algunos caballos locos, trastornados seguramente por la vida que llevan, unos ni lo miraban cuando entraba pero otros se volvían realmente agresivos queriendo patearlo o morderlo sin misericordia, en un momento hasta llego a pensar que todo eso era causado por sus ropas, totalmente disonantes de lo que acostumbraban ver esos animales.

y finalmente medio día le tomo terminar, estaba agotado, sucio y muerto de hambre, su cabello lleno de paja y oloroso a sudor de caballo, todo su vestido de sirvienta algo polvoriento pero nada serio, mientras limpiaba recordó la obsesiva compulsión de su heichou por la limpieza y de que sospechaba que ese traje blanco y negro debía terminar impecable al final de sus labores, suspirando derrotado se miro a sí mismo, estaba sudado, con sus botas y manos llenos de tierra y polvillo de heno, definitivamente debía darse un baño antes de ir a encarar a Rivaille, juraba que si se presentaba en esas fachas recibiría la paliza de su vida.

_- un baño rápido y regreso a mis labores._ - salió de las caballerizas casi corriendo, para no perder su tiempo -

El lugar donde se aseaban los soldados estaba desierto, perfecto para Eren que no tenía las mas mínimas intensiones de chocar con nadie en esas fachas. con más calma lleno una tina de piedra con agua y se desnudo dejando cuidadosamente el traje de sirvienta en una pequeña mesa de madera fuera de los baños, aquella agua le sentó como gloria, quitándose toda la suciedad de encima, sin prisas restregó su cuerpo y cabello con jabón y paso a enjuagarse, se perdió en el relajante baño, descuidando sus alrededores por el ruido del agua que ayudo a evitar que sintiera como una sombra entraba a los baños, se quedo contemplando a Eren unos instantes hasta que dio media vuelta y se fue, aquel extraño acontecimiento no lo percibió el chico, estaba tan feliz de su aseo.

Salió repuesto, con un aire de tolerancia y resignación recargada, solo debía ir donde Rivaille y terminar sus locos caprichos de limpieza.

- _otra vez a cargar puesta esta tortura_ - rebusco entre el vestido su ropa interior - _¿donde esta?_

De serena búsqueda paso a modo angustia, ¡sus bóxer habían desaparecido!, Eren pensó, mas bien, juraba que los había dejado al lado del vestido y ahora no aparecían como si la tierra misma se los hubiese tragado, frustrado dio vueltas por el baño, desnudo aun y con una simple toalla tapando sus noblezas, el tiempo se le iba y debía presentarse ante Rivaille.

_- buscare otros en el sótano._ - suspiro derrotado y tomando el resto de las ropas para vestirse -

Acabo sintiéndose tan o más humillado que antes, otra vez el traje de sirvienta puesto, sus botas del uniforme y sin ropa interior puesta. Sus mejillas ardían en rojo vivo al meter la mano bajo el vestido y sentir carne y solo carne, si antes se le colaba un airecito fresco pues ahora sentía que una ventisca le daba en todo el trasero.

- _esto es vergonzoso..._ - se acomodo las botas y salió otra vez con prisas rumbo a su bella habitación en el sótano -

Era una carrera contra reloj porque los baños estaban totalmente en la otra punta del castillo, debía lidiar con el recorrido y su suerte, quien lo viera podría jurar que actuaba como un ladrón sigiloso, escondido cada dos por tres entre las esquinas, moviéndose cuidadosamente hasta que estuvo fuera del castillo y a dos pasos de su salvación.

- _solo entro al sota..._

_- ¡Eren!_ - una voz fuerte y clara le hizo detenerse en seco antes de poder caminar un paso más -

_- si se... si, Rivaille sama_ - un aura negra lo rodeo al saber que el cavo lo vio -

_- ¿qué diablos haces allí parado como un estúpido?, ¡sube aquí inmediatamente! _

_- si... Rivaille sama._ - agacho la cabeza derrotado, no recordaba que ventana de la habitación del heichou quedaba frente a la torre donde estaba el sótano, perfectamente alineada, con una vista preferencial a la entrada del mismo –

¿Opciones?, pues no le quedo ninguna a esas alturas, solo terror recorriéndole los huesos hasta el tuétano, ni si quiera pudo ponerse su ropa interior, tan solo tomo su equipo 3d y salió disparado a la habitación del moreno en lo alto de la torre, fue una subida dolorosamente tensa, tratando de amarrarse bien las correas de su equipo al tiempo que le estorbaba el condenado vestido y sus pliegues abombados, detestaba esa ropa, detestaba las absurdas torturas de Rivaille, detestaba hasta al mismo Rivaille más que nunca en ese instante que su cara dio completamente de lleno contra la del moreno, parado en la entrada de la habitación como una estatua de mármol blanco, fría, inexpresiva y tan ilógicamente dominante.

-_tardaste demasiado en subir las escaleras, eres un flojo._ – le dio una mirada despectiva al pobre Eren, como si él fuera un simple saco de excremento que alguien tiro en la entrada de su habitación –

_-lo lamento Rivaille sama, tuve un percance con mi ro…_ - quedo silenciado repentinamente al ver que Rivaille dio algunos pasos acortando la distancia entre ambos brutalmente –

Trago grueso y cerró los ojos, juraba que lo que recibiría sería un golpe certero a su cara o al estomago, sus manos se crisparon en el intento de hacerse una barrera protectora, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, el moreno no le golpeo, solo se limito a encararlo y posar sus manos sobre las correas que se medio ocultaban entre los pliegues del vestido de sirvienta, Eren sintió aquellas manos toqueteando sus muslos, esos dedos repentinamente metidos bajo el vestido, no supo cómo reaccionar, tan solo se le subieron los colores al rostro de imaginarse el mismo haciéndole eso a alguna mujer, con vergüenza ladeo su mirada y trato de sacar alguna oración de su garganta, pero no pudo, se le seco en un grueso paso de saliva, sintiendo un tirón brusco y casi asfixiante después de aquellas caricias, el heichou había apretado sus correas casi a un punto de causarle un torniquete.

_-eres un tonto de primera mocoso, ¿acaso no sabes cómo llevar correctamente el equipo?_ – volvió a tensar las correas de Eren pero esta vez en la cintura –

_- lo.. lo lamento señor, me coloque el equipo mientras subía las escaleras aquí._

_- ¡si, Rivaille sama!_ – repentinamente jalo del arnés de la cintura haciendo que Eren chocara contra el cuerpo del moreno, medio agachado para que sus ojos se cruzaran sin ningún impedimento – _recuérdalo descerebrado._

_-si, Rivaille sama. _– hablo entrecortado por la presión en su estomago y pecho, dolorosa e incómoda –

- _necesito que cumplas con otro trabajo._ – le soltó bruscamente dejándole al fin respirar – _ven aquí Eren._

El pobre miro asustado como el heichou paseaba por su habitación hasta quedar frente a un pequeño balcón, tenía una vista verdaderamente privilegiada de casi todo el castillo, y del sitio donde quedaba el sótano.

_-dígame._ – Se movió cuidadosamente cerca del moreno –

_- quiero que limpies los vitrales que están allí, me afean la vista todas las mañanas cuando pega la luz del amanecer, es insoportable que estén sucios. _

_-¿los vitrales? _– miro perplejo al moreno –

_- ¿qué parte de la orden que te di no entendiste Eren?_

_- si Rivaille sama _– se trago las ganas de decirle que no llevaba ropa interior, pensó que era realmente vergonzoso contarle eso y de seguro el heichou le golpearía por dejarse robar su ropa interior –

-_muévete, estaré viendo desde aquí que cumplas con el trabajo correctamente._

_- déjeme ir por un balde de agua, jabón y empoja… - _era una excusa perfecta para ir por su ropa, pero fue rápidamente aniquilada al ver que Rivaille tenía todos los implementos a los pies del balcón, ese hombre le asustaba realmente con su obsesión de limpieza –

_- no quiero pensar que me estás dando excusas soldado._

_- ¡no Rivaille sama! – _se cuadro firme ante su heichou, a para que luchar contra la crueldad de su mala suerte –

La siguiente duda se le presento al pobre de Eren al estar parado bajo el enorme vitral de la fachada, limpiarlo le llevaría sus buenas horas, pero el problema era estar colgado de allá arriba y que alguien pasara por debajo y decidiera "echar un vistazo hacia arriba", su cuerpo se descompuso en un escalofrió tétrico, verían un lado de el que ni el mismo ha visto, si se enrollaba el vestido entre las piernas quizás se salvaría de ello, entre esos pensamientos tomo la esponja y el balde de agua, miro a donde dispararía el cable del equipo dejándolo bien sujeto a otra de las torres, dio un hondo suspiro y alzo disimuladamente la vista hacia el balcón donde estaba Rivaille parado aun, limpiado convenientemente sus pistolas, eso parecía un mensaje subliminal que le gritaba " haces algo mal y te disparare", Eren no tenia suerte sin duda alguna.

La hora siguiente Eren se jugó en una suerte de limpiar el vitral sin dejar que el vestido mostrara sus noblezas al aire, estratégicamente se lo enrollo apretando fuerte los muslos, siendo delicado en sus movimientos y tomándose la precaución de estar al pendiente de que nadie se decidiera a verle trabajar parado bajo el. Había corrido con suerte, pero nada dura para siempre, Hanji fue la primera persona que se tomo la molestia de ir a verlo trabajar, se quedo detenida a una muy conveniente distancia, con unas carpetas en mano y divirtiéndose de lo lindo ante la tortura del vestido de sirvienta puesto.

_-¡te vez encantador Eren!_ – le grito efusivamente desde su lugar –

_- por favor… no se quede allí parada mayor Hanji_. – el castaño apretó más aun los pliegues del vestido entre sus muslos –

_-solo quería decirte que tuvieses cuidado allí arriba. _

_-¡Hanji!_ – Rivaille le grito desde su puesto en el balcón – _lárgate._

_- solo estoy previniendo a Eren sobre las venticas que pegan al atardecer por aquí._

_-¿ventiscas?_

Allí comprendió todo, como una película en cámara lenta, la ropa de sirvienta, la limpieza de los establos, el baño, el robo de su ropa interior y ahora el limpiar los vitrales que no estaban sospechosamente tan sucios como el heichou Rivaille le dijo, todo, completamente todo fue un entramado y bizarro plan para hacerle pasar vergüenza, Eren apretó la esponja con tanta rabia que se le escapo de las manos llenas de jabón, deseaba bajar y decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas al moreno, así le cortara la cabeza después, así le diera veinte palizas peores que las del juzgado, no importaba, ahora lo importante era resarcir su herido ego, su hombría herida, mientras pensaba en voz alta sintió un tirón brusco de uno de los cables, eran las advertencias de Hanji vueltas realidad, un viento fuerte soplo de abajo hacia arriba, con tal fuerza que Eren intento sujetarse pero no pudo, sus botas estaban llenas de agua jabonosa, sus manos también y el tener que maniobrar con el vestido era una desventaja, finalmente no tuvo más remedio que intentar bajar soltándose de la torre, consecuencias, tanto Hanji como Rivaille tuvieron unos segundos de vista privilegiada del trasero pálido de Eren.

_-Eren._ – Hanji se quito los lentes con una mirada seria y solemne –

_-¡la…lamento que haya tenido que verme!_ – se inclino muerto de vergüenza ante la chica –

_-no te preocupes_ – la castaña le dio unas palmaditas suaves en el hombro – _me parece más sexy tu trasero de titán. _

Hanji se fue tranquilamente dejando a Eren con un rostro lleno de vergüenza, sus puños apretados y todavía conteniéndose todas las ganas de matar a cierto heichou morboso y lleno de artimañas para avergonzarlo, en esos momentos su raciocinio se fue de paseo y subió en una rápida carrera a la habitación de Rivaille, necesitaba pedirle razones y lo haría así lo lanzara por el balcón después.

_-¡usted es un enfermo pervertido! – _abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Rivaille tranquilamente de pie como esperándolo –

-_cuidado con lo que hablas mocoso estúpido._

_-¡es un sucio hombre que roba ropa interior y maltrata gente! – le grito señalándole con su dedo índice acusadoramente –_

El mundo le dio vueltas en un segundo, vio el techo de piedra volando sobre él y después un duro y frio golpe contra el suelo, no supo en que segundo Rivaille hizo palanca tomando su brazo extendido y lo lanzo al suelo como un saco de papas, ese movimiento lo atonto unos segundos, le daba vuelta la cabeza y sentía una incómoda presión sobre su estomago, al abrir los ojos noto que Rivaille estaba sentado cómodamente sobre él, haciendo ni el mínimo esfuerzo por evitar poner todo su peso en el.

_-podría matarte ahora mismo, me sería tan sencillo patearte la cabeza hasta que se desprenda de tu cuello…_ _pero me mancharía la ropa, el piso y sería realmente molesto limpiar sangre, cuesta quitarla de la losa y la ropa blanca._

_-no… me puede matar, soy valioso para todos. – _mascullo con todavía una gota de valor en sus venas –

-_eso es lo molesto._ - sin prisas se arrodillo sobre Eren enterrando su rodilla encima de su ingle – _que tienes razón mocoso._

_-aceptare la disculpa y olvidare lo sucedido heichou _– intentaba resarcir el lio que armo, temía por su integridad física al sentir como el moreno estaba perdiendo la delicadeza y su presión con la rodilla aumentaba en su ingle –

-_yo aceptare tu disculpas Eren…. Discúlpate_ – movió ambas rodillas sobre el cuerpo del castaño haciéndole soltar un sonoro gemido de dolor –

-aaahhh…. – dolía, dolía un mundo tener tal peso encima de el, sentía que se le aplastaría las caderas de un segundo a otro –

_-haremos algo más divertido Eren, me suplicaras para que te perdone_. – sin prisas se bajo de encima del menor y le arranco de un solo movimiento el delantal del vestido, luego de ello le amarro las muñecas con el - _jugaremos un poco._

_- ¡que intenta!_ – de un tirón sintió como Rivaille le puso de pie y lo lanzo sin piedad contra una de las paredes de piedra la habitación –

_-tú te lo buscaste mocoso estúpido…_ - sujeto las manos de Eren sobre su cabeza mientras metía descaradamente una de sus manos bajo el vestido, toqueteándole nuevamente los muslos desnudos –

_**Continuara…**_

Ja ja ja ja! El lemon casi violatorio será para el siguiente capítulo XD. Lamento interrumpir el momento de romance apache que le dará el pequeño heichou a Eren, pero verán que valdrá la pena, quería que se entretuvieran con la desventurada experiencia, todo tendrá sentido en el próximo capítulo, ya verán, así que lo que les suena exótico tendrá su lógica luego ja ja ja!.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi primer fic de Shingeki no kyojin wwwiiii!, eerr… déjenme ponerme seria, porque esto será muy serio y con dos capítulos nada mas, un fic algo extraño, lleno de violento amor, ilógicas situaciones y un poco de humor casi casi negro, tengo tiempo sin escribir humor, así que decidí comenzar con algo ligero en este fic, después hare un Rivaille x Eren a mi verdadero y puro estilo de romance, drama, mpreg y muchos capítulos, por ahora disfruten de este engendro que nació con un rato de pervertir mentes.

_**Capitulo 2**_

Podía sentir muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, como la respiración rítmica, sin alteración o sobresalto del heichou, su casi inhumana actuación para con él, sintiendo el dolor de sus toques, lo toscas de su caricias sobre una de las correas de sus muslos, era como si le clavara los dedos en el mismísimo musculo, causándole unos corrientosos desagradables.

- _pídeme disculpas soldado._ - mascullo roncamente al oído de Eren, con un tono lascivo en sobre medida -

- _no..._ - sus labios temblaban de un modo irracional, todo su cuerpo temblaba ante el suceso -

_- tienes agallas, pero pronto te las arrancare con mis propias manos._

Lo siguiente a ese desafiante comentario fue un tirón salvaje sobre parte del vestido, los botones que estaban en el pecho del mismo salieron disparados al suelo, tintineando a su contacto. Rivaille le había desgarrado la ropa dejando su pecho juvenil a descubierto, sudoroso y moviéndose brutalmente por su respiración rápida y atorada. Eren no quería ver, ni se quería imaginar que sucedería con su cuerpo, cerró los ojos fuertemente ladeando su cabeza, como tratando de olvidar que el pequeño superior estaba acercando su mano libre sobre la piel expuesta, tocando con aplomo sus pectorales contorneados y subiendo a su yugular, donde la vena más importante en su cuello parecía punzar salvaje y rápido.

Rivaille rio entre dientes, observando cómo su soldado se resignaba a ser castigado, tembloroso y asustado sin si quiera haber recibido la verdadera amonestación, eso lo emociono, Eren estaba a un punto tal de terror que dominarlo era tarea de niños, eso lo excito, sentir el poder absoluto sobre aquel cuerpo, jugar con su autoridad sin límites, pero de algo si debía estar seguro Eren, que la sumisión no le salvaría del dolor.

_- ¡aahhh!_ - sintió un pinchazo desagradable en su cuello, un dolor incomodo y húmedo, el castaño intento ver que sucedía notando inmediatamente que el heichou estaba clavando sus dientes en el, mordiéndole y lamiendo la herida hecha -

_- silencio mocoso._ - su mano libre tapo la boca del chico bruscamente, no quería oírle lloriquear mientras disfrutaba de aquel manjar, mordisqueando a placer el cuello joven y tierno, surcando con su lengua húmeda todo el contorno de la clavícula hasta bajar en un recorrido suave directo a uno de los pezones de Eren -

Dio un gemido gutural al sentir la sensación extraña en su pecho, un cosquilleo distinto, abrió de golpe sus orbes verdes al sacar la conclusión que Rivaille estaba pasando su lengua y labios por sus pezones, un rubor intenso le golpeo el rostro y le causo un corrientaso en toda su columna vertebral en forma de placer dudoso.

- _se acabaron las ternuras Eren._ - su lengua se deslizo una última vez por el erecto botón rosado para ahora morderlo sin piedad, deleitándose ante otros gemidos ahogados que dio el menor -

Sus piernas temblaron, quería llorar, tenía un terror inaudito que le pedía a gritos que corriera, que intentara escapar de Rivaille, pero era arriesgado, una tarea casi suicida y temeraria sin duda alguna. No tenía un plan en mente y con el moreno encima de él torturándolo del modo más extraño posible tampoco podía pensar bien.

Su cerebro había quedado en piloto automático hasta que sintió como Rivaille se ponía mas intenso en sus contactos, mordiéndole el pecho, succionando con maldad pura su piel, causándole unos evidentes moretones rojo intenso, ni gemir podía, su boca estaba tapada por la mano del moreno, intento abrirla pero lo único que consiguió fue chocar su lengua contra la palma extendida de su captor.

_- ¿quieres jugar también Eren?_ - la cara del cabo fue de un morbo más grande aun al sentir lo tibia y dulce que fue esa extremidad -

- ¡_No... Suélteme!_ - al fin le había liberado la boca pero solo fue un instante de seguridad en un mar de dominación -

- _usaras esa boca para algo muy importante._

Con su acostumbrada brusquedad Rivaille le jaloneo las muñecas tirándolo así sobre su cama, Eren en seguida se intento levantar pero el moreno subió también sentándose encima de su pecho, mirándolo mas lujurioso aun, mas frio y mas terrorífico que antes. Eren intento escabullirse fuera de esa cama moviendo sus piernas para arrastrarse hacia arriba, lo malo fue cuando su espalda golpeo la cabecera de la cama, no había salida.

_- que amable eres soldado, me facilitaste el arrastrarte hasta aquí._ - el moreno le tomo de las muñecas fuertemente para después medio desatarlas, subirlas sobre la cabeza del pobre chico y amarrarlas nuevamente contra la madera de la cabecera, ya eren no tenia como escapar -

- _suélteme heichou, no volveré a desobedecerle, ¡pero suélteme!_

- _shsss..._ - le tapo la boca otra vez con su mano - _silencio, usare tu gran bocota para algo más útil Eren._

Sus orbes verdes se desorbitaron en un segundo, no supo en que instante el heichou estaba otra vez sobre él, con sus caderas en alto dándole casi que en el rostro, sintiendo un terror impresionante al Rivaille acercarse desabrochando sus pantalones, sintiendo como al bajarlos una nueva bestia había sido liberada. Las mejillas del mejor se exaltaron en color carmín, tragando audiblemente al verle de cerca, como ese pequeño cuerpo albergaba una extremidad de calibres morbosos.

_- ¿jamás había visto algo así?_ - tomo entre sus manos aquel erguido falo, húmedo y cálido por la necesidad de sentir -

- ... - no podía ni hablar, que decir ante esa escena de tener el erecto miembro de su heichou dándole de lleno en el rostro, su perturbada psique no se repondría jamás de tal escena -

_- abre la boca soldado._ - inclino su cadera más aun del rostro del menor -

_- no..._ - susurro entre dientes, temía que al simple instante que la medio abriera, esa cosa horrorosa entraría en ella -

_- lo repetiré amablemente una sola vez Eren, abre la boca._ - jaloneo sin compasión el cabello del castaño para que levantara su cabeza - _se dulce._

¿Dulce?, ese pervertido le pedía dulzura ante un trato así, desde que lo conoció solo había obtenido violencia de su parte, la dulzura podía metérsela bien hondo en el cu..., esos pensamientos se revolvían como huracán en la cabeza de Eren, no podía negarse a hacerle una felación a su superior, pero si podría "lastimarlo" accidentalmente, una maravillosa mordida no le vendría nada mal al erecto miembro que parecía saludarlo con leves inclinaciones por su palpitar.

Finalmente cerró los ojos, mando al diablo su orgullo y abrió grande la boca, medio sacando la lengua para evitar que el moreno le lastimara, estaba seguro que Rivaille sería un completo bruto para esto también. Espero con los ojos fuertemente cerrados a que aquel miembro ingresara en su boca pero lo que sintió fue muy distinto, otros labios, otra lengua cálida, otra parte de la anatomía de su heichou estaba devorándole con soberbia, le robaba un beso sucio, salivoso y lleno de una furia que lastimaba, sentía los dientes chocar, la lengua de Rivaille enredada entre la suya, tan demandante, tan tibia y húmeda, robándole el aire a pasos agigantados, sintiendo que se moriría en un asfixiante beso.

_- si te atreves a morderme te ira muy mal._ - el beso fue roto por la repentina intromisión de su miembro - _diviértete..._

Rivaille dio un ronco gemido, bajito y casi inaudible, su expresión era indescifrable, tenía los ojos semi cerrados, mirando con soberbia como Eren intentaba contener dentro de su boca a aquella bestia erguida, saboreándose las sensaciones arropadoras de calor y humedad, como la lengua del chiquillo se movía por su miembro torpemente, como un ciego tocando el rostro de alguien para identificarlo bien.

_- !muévete!_ - alzo su mano atajando un puñado de los cabellos de Eren, los tomo con brusquedad para hacer que se moviera a su gusto, delante y detrás en un vaivén lento y provocativo -

no podía evitar las arcadas, la saliva se le acumulaba en el paladar, chorreando por la comisura de sus labios, intentando no tragar, porque si lo hacía seguramente se iría en nauseas, es que el miembro del heichou llegaba a tocar su paladar al fondo, con esos movimientos bruscos, jaloneándole sin piedad el cabello, sintiéndole respirar agitadamente, en un instante se volvió un simple objeto donde su superior desfogaba el deseo, intento abrir sus ojos llorosos y ver que tanto cambiaba el rostro de Rivaille, una curiosidad mal sana que podría ser su perdición. quedo atónito, con un leve rubor invadiendo sus mejillas, ¡el heichou estaba sonriendo!, con su cabeza echada atrás, sus cabellos negros pegados a su frente por el sudor perlado, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios entre abiertos dando unos inaudibles gemidos. esa escena solo le causo algo extraño en su interior, una nueva y peculiar sensación que creció en su estomago y viajo a la velocidad de la luz a su bajo vientre, se perdió en la expresión de Rivaille, no supo cuando estaba moviendo su cabeza y boca sin que le jaloneara, tratando al mismo tiempo de escuchar si quiera como gemía el mayor, pero todo eso acabo en un segundo, el moreno le aparto de un empujón suave, sudando y apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de eren, estaba como sin aire, respirando entrecortado al tiempo que su miembro aun mas erecto latía dolorosamente.

_- no pienso correrme en ti... aun._ - hablo suavemente, deslizando su mano por la mejilla teñida de rojo de Eren -

_- hei..heicho yo... -_ no sabía que decirle, aquella imagen de un Rivaille extasiado pareció clavársele entre ceja y ceja, hasta llego a desear ver un poco mas su acto, que cara pondría al llegar al orgasmo. Ese sucio pensamiento fue cortado por un abrupto jalón que le dio el moreno para abrirle las piernas _- ¡no... no... no!_

- ¡_sí!_ - sus manos forzaron las rodillas temblorosas del castaño hasta que pudo ubicarse entre ellas, haciendo de cuña con sus propias caderas. - _el negarte solo te causara sufrimiento._

Otra vez la hostilidad era marca de Rivaille, sus manos destazaron salvajemente los pliegues del vestido, capa por capa como lo haría un niño pequeño para destapar su regalo deseado, pero este regalo era de carne y hueso, virginal y puro. El heichou llego a su destino, dejando un camino de ropa desgarrada, mirando con una ceja levemente arqueada, alzo la mano hasta el bajo vientre de Eren, deslizando solo su dedo índice por aquel recóndito lugar, surcando toda la hombría del chico, encontrándose con una gratificante pero confusa sorpresa.

_- ¿te excito lo anterior?_ - su dedo presiono levemente la punta de la semi erecta masculinidad de su presa -

_- ¡no!_ - desvió la mirada mordiéndose los labios, deseando evitar soltar el gemido que nacía en su garganta, el dedo tibio de Rivaille hizo un contacto inaudito en su piel sensible -

- _eres demasiado evidente pequeño pervertido._ - de un dedo, paso a tomar el miembro en la palma de su mano, apretándole con una magistral firmeza pero sin violencia - _¿te gustan mis tratos, Eren?_

_- hei… heichou no siga... ahhh..._ - lloriqueo con unas diminutas lagrimillas a punto de correr por sus mejillas, las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes para el que nunca había tenido un contacto de ese calibre -

_- ni te atrevas a correrte, es una orden._ - apretó mas aun la masculinidad del pobre chico, moviendo su mano una y otra vez, viendo el rostro de dolor y placer ligados, la lucha encarnizada que tenia Eren para no desobedecer su orden -

- ¡_duele!_ - jaloneo sus brazos, quería soltarse, salir de esa tortura, necesita sujetarse de algo, su alma se lo pedía, su cuerpo se lo pedía, gemir no bastaba, erguir sus caderas tampoco, era una verdadera agonía, el calor y la presión lo sofocaban cada vez más, viendo a Rivaille con su frialdad recuperada, serio y metódico como si estuviese cumpliendo alguna orden marcial -

- _calla y aguanta..._ - su mano libre viajo por los muslos del menor, soltando las correas una a una, dándole un pequeño respiro a los músculos ya demasiado tensos -

Hecho su cabeza tan atrás como podía, chorreando de sudor, gimiendo impúdicamente al sentir como el heichou terminaba de desnudarle, soltándole totalmente de las correas y el vestido destazado. Al fin tuvo un respiro, la presión del venidero orgasmo lo tenía angustiado así que fue un alivio ver como Rivaille se detuvo, lo malo fue ver que ahora su atención radicaba en deshacerse de sus propias ropas también. Tembló, preocupado totalmente por el cuerpo que estaba oculto entre esa vestimenta militar, un torso tonificado, estomago plano y con una musculatura envidiable, también eren logro ver las marcas de viejas heridas, de los tirones de las correas dispuestas como líneas mas oscuras marcadas sobre la piel, el cuerpo del heichou Rivaille podría ser comparado con el de un caballo de carreras, pura fibra y musculo.

_- abre la boca._ - la orden del mayor fue seguida de tres dedos ingresando en Eren -

No pudo protestar, solo sentir como aquellos dígitos se movían dentro de él casi que estrujando su lengua.

_- te conviene humedecerlos bien._ - apretó la quijada del chico con su otra mano mientras seguía dándole órdenes -

Fue demasiado rápido para Eren, esos dedos viajaron sin si quiera notarlo de su boca a su entrepierna, sus orbes verdes miraron con horror cuando Rivaille separo sus muslos bruscamente, como buscando algo en especifico, sintiendo un par de dedos acariciando el lugar mas recóndito de su cuerpo, la cara del mayor fue un poema al erotismo, su lengua se relamió solo un segundo antes de introducir sin piedad alguna aquellos dos dígitos en Eren.

El grito de dolor no se hizo esperar, sintió tal intromisión que sus piernas temblaron descontroladamente, dando bocanadas para coger el aire perdido en el grito, solo sentía que dolía, sus movimientos fueron extraños, incómodos, como buscando algo en sus entrañas, el pobre Eren solo deseaba que terminara su tortura, que Rivaille no tardara tanto en cumplir sus caprichos morbosos o su castigo o lo que fuera que estuviese haciéndole.

- _deja de gritar o te daré verdaderos motivos para que lo hagas._ - la frialdad de su voz distaba mucho de lo apasionado que se veía, esforzándose en mover sus dedos para algún propósito extraño -

- _pare... pare por fav... aaahhh..._ - sus suplicas se vieron interrumpidas por una sensación nueva, sintió un corrientaso placentero que lo descoloco -

- _no me detendré soldado. Encontré lo que buscaba_ - lascivamente se inclino un poco más sobre Eren, lamiendo su vientre, pecho y subiendo a su boca de labios carnosos y enrojecidos de excitación -

- _¡Rivaille sama!_ - no supo porque demonios le grito así, lo único que su aturdido cerebro percibía eran los dedos del moreno adentrándose y saliendo incontables veces, tocando algún punto diabólico dentro suyo que le robaba la poca cordura que tenia -

_- repítelo._ - su voz autoritaria fue seguida de un empujón nada dulce de sus dedos -

_- ¡aahhh... Ri...Rivaille sama!_ - su espalda se arqueo brutalmente, el calor en su bajo vientre regreso multiplicado por mil, el dolor desapareció en un pozo de placer caliente, respirando agitado, temblando mientras su esencia se derramaba sobre su propio vientre desnudo, esa última estocada del heichou lo hizo correrse de puro placer -

_- Eren._ - estaba asombrado, ni el mismo se espero esa reacción al maltrato con sus dedos, el chiquillo bajo el comenzaba a adaptarse a sus tratos bruscos, y lo que era peor, el estaba bajando el ritmo de la tortura por culpa del placer culposo -

- ... - su cabeza le daba vueltas, sintió una debilidad indescriptible, tan atontado quedo que no percibió cuando Rivaille le desato de la cama y pasó sus manos anudadas aun tras su cuello, apoyado sobre sus hombros solamente -

Muy pocas veces estaba en esta condición, sudoroso, deseoso de seguir adelante con la "tortura sexual" a su soldado, la acostumbrada frialdad se derretía entre el calor de los besos, los gemidos con su nombre, el placer de un cuerpo cálido y evidentemente virgen, lo noto desde el principio, eren era un chico inexperto, sin manchas en su cuerpo, sin experiencias. Inquieto por la evidencia se pensó el continuar, marcarlo para siempre era un riesgo, estaba perdido en decidirse cuando sintió como Eren le jalaba hacia el robándole un beso, fue un asalto inesperado, su boca cálida en contacto de otra, la torpeza de su inexperiencia brillaba totalmente, y todo eso decidió el destino.

_- gritaras mi nombre, es una orden Eren._ - sin piedad alguna tomo su erecto miembro hasta el sitio indicado, presionando en una sola y brutal estocada, sin avisos previos -

El menor se retorció en un agónico gemido, el dolor se apodero de su cuerpo sin misericordia, podía sentir su piel tensada al máximo, el calor de su superior atorándose dentro suyo, como sus caderas comenzaban a avanzar firmemente dentro, mas y mas, sin fijarse en el dolor que causaban, en los temblores descontrolados de su cuerpo, agradeció que Rivaille le soltara de la cama y pasara a ser el soporte, sin pensarlo aferro sus manos al cuello del moreno, fuerte, jaloneándole al mismo ritmo en que comenzaba a ser embestido. Grito, varias veces grito desde su alma, hasta quedarse afónico, con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, adolorido en todo el sentido de la palabra, tan distinto al paraíso que hacía unos minutos atrás le llevo su heichou.

_- ¡no te escucho Eren!_ - Rivaille le penetraba con brusquedad, sometiéndole como a un caballo salvaje, sujetándole de las caderas con saña, clavando sus manos en ella, sintiendo el sudor recorriéndole toda la piel - ¡_dilo!_

- _duele... du ele..._ - gimió con el rostro descompuesto, las mejillas rojas, su rostro lleno de sudor perlado -

- ¡_dolerá más aun!_

Y cumplió con su palabra, sin piedad hizo que Eren acabara sentado sobre su miembro, bajándole las caderas totalmente hasta que las pieles de ambos chocaron, los gritos ya no valían nada, gemir tampoco, eren solo resoplaba de dolor, enterrando su cara en el cuello de su superior, reteniéndose de morderlo y liberar el dolor de algún modo.

_- ¡Ri...Rivaille sama pare!_ - le susurro en su oído como mejor pudo ante las embestidas desafiantes que recibía -

_- calla y obedece_ - sin contemplación le volvió a mover de lugar, esta vez se dejo caer de espalda sobre la cama, con un confundido eren encima suyo, aun penetrándole dolorosamente - _muévete._

_- no..._ - trato de levantarse pero sus piernas no le daban para ello, temblando medio alzo sus caderas lentamente, en un movimiento menos agresivo que lo experimentado antes -

_- me dormiré aquí si no te mueves._ - tomo con brusquedad la cintura del menor, alzándole y bajándole de un solo golpe -

_- ¡aaahhh!_ - su cuerpo se estremeció rápidamente, recordaba esa sensación, ese calor culposo que recorrió sus entrañas hacia un rato atrás, esa posición tocaba nuevamente su punto de locura, aun adolorido eren quiso alivio, placer aunque sea un poco, se aprovecharía del mismo Rivaille y su posición. Con total dificultad se acomodo intentando moverse por sí solo, fue la gloria, sintiendo como la bestia del heichou daba de lleno contra él, fue placentero, tan placentero que ya su heichou no le movía, el solo hacia el trabajo sucio, arriba y abajo en un vaivén delirante, gimiendo obscenamente ante las sensaciones.-

por su parte, Rivaille estaba en transe, absorto ante la estampa de un Eren mundano, lujurioso y mezquino que se penetraba a sí mismo, usándole como mera herramienta de placer, no le molesto eso, al contrario, le excito más aun, verle rojo de pasión, sudoroso, con su cuerpo contorsionándose con cada embestida, sintió que su presa pasaba de los limites, algo nuevo nacía en sus emociones, deseo besarlo, acariciarlo con devoción, tomarle entre esas sensaciones y dejarlo libre como el viento.

_- heichou... déjeme llegar..._ - le lloriqueo con emoción, estaba al límite nuevamente, necesitaba liberarse de algún modo -

_- no ruegues._ - ni pensó cuando su mano se deslizo hasta el erecto y húmedo miembro del menor, sintiendo su calor evidente, la tensión de sus deseos reprimidos, con soltura comenzó a acariciarlo, con sus dedos, tiernamente mientras Eren cabalgaba impetuoso sobre él, moviendo sus caderas groseramente, gimiéndole que siguiera, que le dejara llegar -

_- ¡siga por... Favor... siga!_ - subía y bajaba, apoyando ahora sus manos atadas en el pecho de Rivaille, dándose fuerzas para seguir -

_- no me provoques pequeño idiota._ - aumento la velocidad de sus caricias, a un punto dolorosamente bueno para el castaño, al mismo tiempo también el sentía que llegaría, necesitaba experimentar las mismas emociones básicas que el castaño - _Eren..._

- ... - el nombrado se agacho para besarlo en los labios, moviendo su lengua torpemente, sintiendo como Rivaille le correspondía con toscos movimientos _- lo... siento heichou._

Fue la última cosa coherente que dijo, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el palpitar despótico del miembro del mayor, más caliente, mas fuerte, tan incomodo como el por llegar, sus caderas se movieron mas rápido, gimiendo y gritando el nombre de su superior, temblando extasiado al sentir que llegaba casi igual que Rivaille, sus orgasmos hermosamente acompasados en tiempo y espacio. Los dos hombres cayeron derrumbados, jadeando y agotados, no tenían palabras para describir lo que experimentó, para Rivaille fue un cambio de ideas, deseando en un principio castigar y culmino satisfaciendo a su soldado. Para Eren fue la experiencia más aterradora y al mismo tiempo excitante que haya vivido, sintió dolor, terror y placer, todo de la mano de su perverso heichou.

_- Eren... Eren... -_ la voz fría y despiadada de Rivaille le obligo a abrir sus ojos pesadamente -

_- ya... cumplí Rivaille sama... déjeme dormir un poco más._ - estaba cálido, sudoroso pero cómodo -

_- ¿qué demonios? -_ en un segundo el moreno jalo brutalmente las mantas de la cama haciendo que el pobre eren rodara del otro lado y cayera al suelo como un costal de papas - ¡_levántate en este instante pedazo de basura!_

_- ¡eh! -_ asustado se puso de pie y miro a todos lados, con los ojos vidriosos y confundidos - _pero... Estábamos... yo..._

Miro aterrado a todos lados confundido totalmente por el trato de Rivaille, lo vio parado allí, frente a su cama, con su porte recio y soberbio, en ese instante descubrió el terror de la realidad de que todo había sido una pesadilla, un sueño húmedo o cualquier otra explicación razonable para lo que su mente creo.

_- serás castigado mocoso, ¡no llegaste a la hora!_- Rivaille le miraba como un perro rabioso, listo para lanzarle una mordida -

_- lo... lo lamento Rivaille sama._

_- ¿cómo me dijiste?_ - su ceja se arqueo con notable asombro -

_- eh... yo, yo... estaba soñando con usted... y… usted me pedía que le llamara así._- tartamudeaba incontrolado, con el sueño vivido atropellando su mente, quería contárselo pero se dio cuenta muy tarde que no fue la mejor idea -

_- ¿soñaba conmigo soldado?_ - Rivaille zanjo la distancia entre ambos, quedando frente a frente -

_- si..._ - un calor sofocador le subió por todo el cuerpo, inexplicablemente le apretaba el pantalón de su pijama, medio bajo la mirada notando horrorizado que tenía una muy "evidente" erección -

- _Eren._ - Rivaille clavo su mirada en aquella inoportuna carpa de circo que levanto el menor -_ el sueño fue conmigo, si fui el causante de eso, asumiré la responsabilidad._

Repentinamente lanzo a Eren sobre la cama, sin cuidado alguno subió sobre el posando su diestra salvajemente en el área afectada, Se miraron por un fugaz momento, como hablando telepáticamente.

_- ¿usted hará realidad mi sueño heichou?_ - Eren le hablo bajito y con el rostro sonrojado totalmente -

_- se quedara en tus sueños_ – apretó con saña la adolorida erección del chico – _¡acaso me crees idiota, levanta tu trasero de la cama y cumple tus responsabilidades! _

_- ¡si señor! _– fuera lo que fuera, este Rivaille no parecía ser tan pervertido como el de sus sueños húmedos, ciertamente esa realidad no supo si tomarla como algo bueno o malo_ –_

_- y no quiero volver a escucharte hablando de esos estúpidos sueños conmigo. _– la mirada del moreno fue digna para causarle una muerte lenta y dolorosa a Eren –

_- ¿puedo hacerle una última pregunta heichou?_ – tartamudeo con vergüenza levantándose cuidadosamente de la cama –

_- habla._

_- ¿le gusta la ropa de sirvienta?_

**Fin**

Eren es todo un loquillo, le gusto soñar que su heichou lo violaba, JA JA JA JA JA! Creo que Eren no vivirá para contarla, esa pregunta fue la guinda de la torta XD. Espero les gustara este loco, muy loco fic, espero seguir gustándoles, porque me voy metiendo en un pozo sin fondo llamado shingeki no kyojin y pienso hacer un fic serio, digno de mis gustos dramáticos, con una evidente dosis de mi estilo mpreg XD… solo esperen y verán, aun estoy ahorcada con mi fic de no. 6 y debo liberarme de él, pero eso no quita que no vaya escribiendo el de shingeki ji ji ji.


End file.
